


Does it count as cuddling when I sleep on your boobs?

by ernyx



Series: IronWidow fics (for ease of finding) [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, could be seen as just friendship, it's veeeeeeery slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not sleeping on them, just laying on them.”<br/>"That doesn't answer the question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it count as cuddling when I sleep on your boobs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tincanicarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/gifts).



> tincanicarus prompted my Natasha blog: “Does it count as cuddling when I sleep on your boobs?”
> 
> reposted from my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories)

     Natasha laughs, the sound reverberating through her and making her chest quake under Tony’s head. When Tony had somehow managed to make a clear, solar-powered hot air balloon, Nat had insisted on being on its first trip. It’s gorgeous from almost ten miles in the air, and there are suits nearby to interfere if anything happens, so they can just lay back and relax. 

     “You’re not sleeping on them, just laying on them,” she counters, but they’re both well aware that Tony has conked out on her before. Natasha doesn’t seem to mind, just gently pulls her fingers through his hair, lost in thought. Having someone there but not having to talk is serene, undemanding, and so she continues, even if she knows she’s lulling him to sleep. 

     “Didn’t answer the question,” Tony blinks up at her. It’s not just because it’s comfortable, but also because he has found that he likes listening to her heartbeat. It’s a solid, repeated reminder that she’s alive, of course, but subconsciously the steadiness also helps him believe that she’s not lying to him. “Does it count?” 

     “I think cuddle implies embracing. I’m not sure though.”   
     “I can look it u–”  
     “Don’t. It can wait.”

     He turns his head to look at Natasha curiously. Her eyes are closed and hand in his hair has come to a halt. Tony pulls her hand down, linking their fingers over his own chest. His heartbeat always runs a bit fast– the feel of it makes Nat smile and she blinks open to meet his gaze. 

     “It can wait,” he agrees softly.  


     They both let their heads fall back and stare up at the sky as they drift over the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (@artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
